


Lonely is the Night

by B2Min



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B2Min/pseuds/B2Min
Summary: He slips in when they're all sleeping, and leaves before they're awake.Furtive Baekmin moments





	Lonely is the Night

Maybe they're just cowards. Maybe they're just too young and stupid to know what they're doing.

At first, it's passing glances. Glancing touches. Nothing out of the ordinary, is it? Just the usual skinship. Touching. Hugging. Playful cheek kisses.

Until the touches linger. And one day, when it's just the two of them, alone, and Minhyun stoops to give Baekho a peck on the cheek just because. Baekho wasn't ready and turned his head, oblivious, at just the wrong (right?) moment and it's their lips touching, their eyes open. Until Minhyun closes his eyes and well, Baekho's always been the one to wait for cues.

He closes his eyes, then opens one eye just to see if Minhyun's are still closed. _So this is kissing_ , he thought. _It's not so bad_.

Everything changes after that. There's still touching. But in public, it's a lot more restrained. Shoulder hugs. Smiles. No caresses, though. No kisses.

At least not until the night comes when Minhyun slips right under Baekho's coverlet and everything pent up gets released in a frenzy of touches, the sloppiest of tongue wrestling.

"Are you trying to eat my face, Minhyun-ah?" Baekho teases, amused at how ravenous Minhyun gets, nipping at his lips, his ears, his jaw and chin. This is the Minhyun only he gets to see. The one who'll say to him, "I'm hungry, Baekho" and whatever that feeling that curls in his belly in response, it's not hunger.

Baekho doesn't know how Minhyun does it; put on a different face for different people, in different places. He can only be himself. Which is why he's content to be quiet, to follow the others' lead. They bow he bows. They wave, he waves. Follow the cue. See what everyone else is doing. Wait. Always, the waiting.

He's not sure if the others know what they do at night. The nights when Minhyun crawls into bed behind him and no matter how tired he is, Baekho wakes up as soon as he feels those arms wrapped tight around him.

They're past the stage of heady experimentation; finding landmarks, discovering new territory and mapping the expanses of each other's bodies. Memorised, by now, just where and what to do. There's never time to talk, though. Baekho only hopes Minhyun knows everything he's saying with his fingers, lips and tongue - the things he's too scared to say out loud.

He never tells Minhyun just how empty it feels to fall asleep in his arms, and yet find him gone the next day.

****

It's one of those rare nights when Minhyun's free enough to sneak out of the Wanna One dorm and he's managed to slip past the other members. Not that he doesn't want to spend time with them but it's been a little too long and he knows Baekho's waited long enough.

No time for small talk, just time to again hold Baekho's body against his.

Minhyun smiles as he finds Baekho naked under the sheets.

"Min?" Baekho's voice is slurred, heavy with sleep.

"Shh." Minhyun holds Baekho flush against him, kissing down the shell of his ear, fingers everywhere, soft and slow.

He feels generous tonight. "Tell me what you want, Baekho-yah."

"I want..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"...you to be there when I wake up."

There's silence, right then. Minhyun stills and then his hand moves slowly up Baekho's chest to rest against the other man's cheek.

"Not tomorrow. But someday. Soon." He leans in, his kiss an unspoken promise, a promise that will have to wait just a few more months.

 _Just a little bit more_.

 


End file.
